Turmoils of Being a Princess
by tsukasayuki
Summary: Set in a sort of College Alternate Universe, Estelle has pleaded to go to college to have a "real life" instead of one of royalty. She knew Flynn from his father, a royal guard at her castle, and wanted to be at his school. However, she didn't realize that meeting Flynn's friend Yuri Lowell would change her life forever. Told through the words of Estelle.
1. Day 1

My name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein, age 18, and hidden princess of the supposed Democratic Capital, Zaphias. I say hidden because not many people know the face or name of the princess, since there are technically two heirs to the imperial throne. Until the debate is over on who will actually become the next heir, we are both kept hidden from the rest of the world, or so it seems. The other heir is my cousin, Ioder, and he has beautiful blonde hair. Although he doesn't know about the outside world... but neither do I.

A couple of months ago, a young man came to visit the castle and he was as friendly as could be. He was able to visit because his father was a friend of one of the cooks, which is a big status in this place it seems. He was the only person who cared to carry a conversation with me. His name was Flynn Scifo, and he was the nicest person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. He told me that he was currently enrolled at Zaphias University and that he lived with his "life partner," Yuri Lowell. When I asked him what a "life partner" was, he laughed and told me that it's something like a brother, but a little more. I don't quite understand what he meant by this, but Flynn was telling me of their childhood and all of the fun things they did. It was interesting, but it also made me think of how I never had anyone like that. Flynn told me I should enroll in the University to learn about the world...

And, well, that is why I am here, now. Standing in front of the students, being forced to introduce myself by the professor. I can see Flynn sitting near the back row and that calms my nerves. In this school, everyone is required to wear a uniform- there's this cute plaid skirt and a button up shirt that I am wearing, although the skirt might be a little short. I bow to the students and smile, "My name is Estellise Heuran, and I just transferred here from Halure University. Um, well, I hope I can keep up here." I bowed again and shyly walked to find an empty seat, hoping to find one next to Flynn.

Unfortunately, there was none next to Flynn, but there was one next to the strange man sitting next to Flynn. During my whole introduction he had this interesting grin on his face, so I was surprised when he kindly offered the seat next to him to me. "Estellise, huh? That's kind of a mouthful. Estelle is easier to say." I must have given him a strange look, because he gave one back to me. "I won't bite, I promise... at least not yet," he grinned at me as I sat down.

Though everything after "Estelle," had become a slight murmur since I had not gotten over the fact that he had given me a nickname. A nickname- that means he must be comfortable with me right? Estelle... Estelle. I kind of liked the way that sounded. No, I really liked it. I kept on saying it to myself and I could feel my face go bright red- Estelle, Estelle! I didn't even know this boy's name, yet he gave me a nickname! I had never felt so excited before, except for when I read books... but no, this was different.

I must have looked strange, since the boy slightly tapped the back of my head, knocking me out of my trance, and introducing himself. He leaned his head on his hands, smirking. "Yuri. Yuri Lowell. You're uh, how should I put this? A bit interesting." I blushed and looked away. So _this _is Yuri. Flynn did say he was... a bit unique. I could tell, because he wore his uniform differently- the sleeves were rolled up and the shirt was half-way buttoned. He also had the longest hair out of anyone, boys AND girls, in the entire classroom. It was sloppily tied at the bottom, but the black hair was well-kept. So _this _is Flynn's "life partner." I think I can compete... well, maybe. This boy was not shy, and he was really outgoing. When he gave me the nickname, my heart had fluttered, and now he thinks I'm interesting. If he is Flynn's friend, then he really couldn't be that bad, right?

I tilt my head and give Yuri a curious expression. "Interesting? How?"

Yuri leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the desk while the professor began his lecture. I could tell that the professor was lenient because he didn't say a word to Yuri...or maybe he was scared of Yuri? He definitely had that kind of feeling, but not to me. Sitting next to him, I felt kind of calm. "You didn't reply when I spoke to you. Instead you locked yourself into a gaze, and I coulda sworn your face turned almost as pink as your hair," Yuri smiled and leaned in closer to me, which made me lean further away from him. As pink as my hair? Did my face really change that much color? I really am not used to this kind of attention. As Yuri leaned in closer, his smile grew more similar to that of a wolf... a smiling wolf about to eat its prey, and I was that prey. Oh no! Does he plan on eating me? What kind of dark secrets does Flynn and his "partner" hold? Yuri clasped my cheek which broke my thoughts. "What's the matter Estelle? Do I make you nervous?" I was kind of scared.

Then Flynn's voice broke the tension, "Yuri that's enough." Yuri sighed and let go of me, sitting back properly in his chair. I am just amazed that the professor didn't notice any of this. I look over past Yuri and see Flynn – his pretty blonde head and those blue eyes that shine like jewels. He almost looks like he could be Ioder's brother. In fact, I bet Flynn would be much more suited to the imperial throne than me.

I nod toward Flynn and he nods back. We pay attention to the professor while Yuri seems to be slightly uncomfortable by all of the formalities that just happened. It seems as though Yuri will listen to Flynn... no matter what. Is that what he meant by "life partner?" Now I am curious... I want a life partner now.

Flynn and I are walking in the hallway and he's amazed that I actually pulled through to attending the University, but of course I am more amazed of what my day has been. "My classes are so amazing, Flynn. There are only so many things that reading books can teach. It's just not the same!"

Flynn smiled at me. "I'm glad, Estellise. You also used a fake last name; great thinking. I just hope this escapade of yours doesn't bite us back later." I smiled back at Flynn. I never was able to talk to someone like him back in the castle, and he only visited a couple of times. I was glad that the Council and Ioder agreed that going to the University would be a good thing for me. Flynn then sighed and stopped, seeing a clock on the wall and realizing what time it is. "That's right... I have to apologize for what happened this morning."

I gave him a curious expression and a tilt of my head. "What happened?"

"With Yuri. He sometimes acts before he thinks, and he always likes to tease people," Flynn stopped for a few seconds while he thought of his next words. "Especially, well, please forgive me, but especially if they seem so easy to tease like yourself, Estellise."

I huffed at this – do I really seem that easy to tease? I could feel my face turn red; I didn't want to be the naïve little princess. I wanted to fit in like all the other students. Well, maybe not fit in, but I didn't want to be someone who seems easy to tease. I especially didn't want to be the person who stands out... it's bad enough being the only person in the school with bright pink hair. I wasn't even sure how to respond to Flynn... Actually, I felt like Yuri would be perfect in this situation, and I only ran into him once. Ah, that's it. "Flynn, It's Estelle. Please call me Estelle."

Flynn gave me an interesting look for a few seconds, and then broke out into a laugh. "Okay... Estelle." Flynn looked around as we continued to walk. The day was over, so I wondered where exactly he was leading me. We stopped in front of a bench, and me not even thinking, sat down and sighed. Flynn stood in front of me and smiled. "Estelle, I know he gave you trouble earlier today, but would you mind waiting for Yuri? I told him I would wait, but I just remembered that I have to run to the Dean for something."

I shook my head. I wasn't sure why, but I really wanted to see Yuri again. "I like sitting here, Flynn. Just don't forget about me."

Flynn smiled, "Estellise... I mean, Estelle, there is no way I could forget about you." He kneeled on one knee and grabbed my right hand and kissed it. I turned bright red. Since I first met Flynn, I had always thought about love and things like that. Things that I never thought about before, but I never would have expected him to do something like this. It was... nice. He stood up and bowed, and then walked back the way we came.

One day in the University and everything feels so different. I like it. With the meeting of Yuri and being able to get close to Flynn – and then I heard something. It was arguing, and it sounded like one of the voices was Yuri's. The other was one I didn't recognize, but from what was being said it sounded like a professor. I stood up and leaned in close to the door that I was next to. The arguing became more clear, so I knew that this was the room that Yuri was in. Did Flynn know Yuri was in an argument, or was this Yuri's final class? I don't think Flynn would have left like that if he knew Yuri was in an argument with a professor... or maybe it happens often. I actually would not be surprised if that were true. I peaked through the window to get a good look and it definitely was Yuri, along with a professor with shoulder-length white hair. He had a very soothing voice, even when he was arguing.

"Yuri, this is unacceptable. This is the 5th time you have come to class unprepared, and yet you still argue with me," the professor exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Alexei, I've got a lot of other things to take care of. I didn't even ask to take your class yet the Dean still persisted. It's like I couldn't avoid it if I wanted to stay," Yuri scoffed. It was clear that he was angry, and I was even more surprised that he called the professor by his first name. Actually, that professor looked very familiar to me. I continued to watch.

"If you do not abide by the rules, we will have to kick you out. Becoming nobility will be an impossible dream after that," Alexei continued. Becoming nobility? Is that why students go to the University? Flynn never mentioned that. I always thought they came here to learn... or maybe each student has different reasons.

"Nobility? Is that what you guys think I'm here for?" Yuri started laughing. "Who'd want to become stuck up snobs like that? I've seen nobility and what they 'do' for the lower quarter. You can count me out."

That hurt a little... not all nobles are like that, at least, I don't think they are. As I tried to lean in closer to listen more, I accidentally leaned over the handle and opened the door. I must have leaned on the door too hard because it opened and I fell right on the floor, startling both Yuri and Alexei. It kind of hurt. The arguing stopped, and I slowly sat up on my knees, brushing off the dust. I stared up to see Yuri smirking with his arms across his chest, and then Alexei behind him with a curious expression. I gave a small chuckle and lowered my head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I-"

"Hey look, if it isn't Flynn's little girlfriend," Yuri blurted out. I stared up, face as red as could be, and Yuri was now leaning down close to me, still with that smirk on his face.

"G-girlfriend? That's not, no, I mean, we're not-" I can't believe he just said that!

"Sure, that explains why he was so protective of you this morning." Yuri grabbed my hand and lifted me up, although he must have used a significant amount of strength since I fell right into his chest when he lifted me.

Wow... his chest is kind of warm.

I could feel his hand on my hair, and I wanted to know what he was doing. He made a strange comment though. "Wow, you smell pretty nice," he said, and then he lifted me off of his chest and I stood up straight.

Alexei cleared his throat and walked next to Yuri, giving me a strange look. I know I have seen this man before, but I couldn't remember, and it was starting to bother me. "Young lady, you interrupted a very important meeting. Are you new here?"

I nodded.

"I need your name," Alexei was stern with me. I didn't want to tell him before I figured out how I knew him. I just continued to stare at him with a dumb look. "Miss, your name?" He said, but I didn't want to.

Yuri stood in front of me and spoke for me. "She has nothing to do with this. It was a common mistake. Next time, if you don't want someone accidentally walking in, you should lock the door."

Alexei cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Very well. Yuri, this conversation will have to continue later." He walked past us and out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving just Yuri and I.

Yuri and I... I was slightly nervous to be left alone with him. I looked up at Yuri, and then back down to the floor again. "I um..." I lifted my head again. "Thank you, Yuri." I bowed and stayed bowing until he said something. It was my way of showing extreme gratitude.

He chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. I slightly tilted my head up. "What the hell are you thanking me for? I should be giving you thanks. I was in a never-ending argument with that hothead until you tripped your way through." Was this supposed to be a compliment? "That's a good thing, Estelle." I think it was.

He put his other hand under my chin and lifted me up, not letting go of my chin. He just kept on looking in my eyes, and it really started to make me nervous. I tried to avert my gaze from his, but it was really hard. "I can't tell if you're just really naïve and oblivious, or an evil genius," he said to me. "Regardless, Flynn is a lucky man." He let go of my chin and walked toward the door.

Flynn is a lucky man? What did he mean by that? I wasn't sure, but I think he sees Flynn and my relationship as something different than what it is. I turned around before Yuri could open the door. "Flynn and I are not dating," I blurted out. Why did I do that? I could have lied, because I really liked Flynn but...

I shook my head. Yuri glanced back at me and smiled. It was almost as though he were happy to hear that. He let go of the door knob and stretched, but the door opened when he wasn't touching it. Flynn came rushing in and he punched Yuri in the arm, which startled me.

"Yuri, what the hell did you do? I just saw Alexei walk out frustrated and angry!" Flynn was mad.

Yuri rubbed his arm and smirked. "It was nothing, really. Alexei was just over-reacting." Yuri smiled and moved slightly to the side, I think to let Flynn look at me.

Flynn's eyes widened when he saw me, though it only made him more angry it seemed. "Lady Estelli- Estelle. What are you doing in here?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Flynn. I heard arguing, so I was curious. This is all my fault." I bowed and then looked down to the floor.

Yuri shook his head. "If not for your lovely girlfriend, I would have had to hear an even more painful ass-chewing." Yuri winked at Flynn.

Flynn's face turned bright red. "G-girl-?" He stood straight and cleared his throat, trying to get his calm demeanor back. "There's no way Lady... Estelle and I are dating. I'm just out of her league." Oh Flynn, if only you knew.

Yuri smiled and walked closer to me, standing behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders. He kneeled his head down so his mouth was right next to my ear – the breath from his mouth into my ear gave me chills. "Is that so? So then, I guess that means you won't mind if I step in, right? I kind of owe her one." I lowered my head hoping the red wouldn't show. How can Yuri say these things with a straight face?

Flynn's face turned red as he yelled at Yuri. "Absolutely not! I won't allow it!"

"Awww, what's the matter Flynn? Upset because you aren't involved?" Yuri knew how to get to Flynn. I had this all wrong – I thought Yuri listened to Flynn, but he only obeyed this morning because he thought I was dating Flynn. Wait... did I really just think that? But now... since it is clear we are not... Yuri knows how to get to Flynn. I think Flynn also knows how to get to Yuri, but...

Flynn's fist clenched. Yuri let go of my shoulders and scratched his head. "I'm kidding Flynn. You know she's not my type anyway. I like busty, sexy women." Did he... I'm right here and he just...

"I... I can be sexy too!" I blurted out as I looked back to Yuri.

Yuri placed a hand under his chin and gave me a scary smirk. "Oh really?"

I turned around and looked back at Flynn, trying to avoid eye contact from Yuri. "E-Estelle, what exactly are you trying to do?" Flynn asked me. I wasn't sure myself. I just, whenever someone compares me to something else, I have to prove that I can be that... no, better than that.

I shook my head. "I... um, sorry Flynn, but it sounds fun." Challenge accepted... I always have to take challenges like this when presented to me.

Flynn sighed and took my hand, which made me blush. I could feel Yuri stroking his chin and smirking behind me. He was contemplating something. "Not only sexy... they have to be confident and sophisticated, and know how to handle a sword," Yuri smiled.

"I … I can do that!" I said. I _am _a princess, so sophistication is easy. I also have been training with a sword...but the confidence...

Flynn tugged me away as we walked through the door. "It's about time we went home. I think it would be best for Estelle if you went straight home."

"Yeah, but we both know you get scared walking home by yourself," Yuri winked at Flynn.

The exchanges between these two... I couldn't help but chuckling. No, I started to laugh out loud and it made the both of them look at me.

"Lady Estelle, are you okay?" Flynn asked me, and I didn't even stop him from the lady comment.

"I...I am. I'm sorry. You two just get along so well..." They gave me another look as though I were crazy. I felt safe being accompanied by these two, even if my current home was a fake home.

Flynn was surprised as to where my new home was. "E-Estelle, is this really all right?" Yuri whistled as I walked up to my front door. It really didn't seem that big to me, but apparently it was nice for a college student.

"Woah, your parents must be loaded or something," Yuri commented.

I wasn't sure what he meant by this, so I turned around and tilted my head. "Loaded? With what? Like a gun?"

Yuri bursted out in laughter and didn't answer my question. Now I really was confused. Flynn walked up closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Don't mind him Estelle. It's just a phrase that means rich."

"Oh." That was a weird way to say it. Was that common? There was still so much I needed to learn. I looked back down and smiled at Yuri and bowed.

"I guess people in Halure are as sheltered as they get," Yuri smiled and then glanced between Flynn and me. He cleared his throat and turned back around, waving at us. "Well, it seems like you two need some time alone. I'll just take a nap under this tree. Oh and," Yuri turned around and smiled, straight at me. "I can't wait to see what you bring to my challenge, Estelle." He chuckled as he walked off to nap behind a tree.

I giggled and then smiled back at Flynn. His expression was a mix of concern and discomfort, but he quickly averted his gaze from me. "Thank you, Flynn. For today, and for allowing me to enroll in the University."

Flynn looked back at me and smiled. "I only gave you the idea. It was the Council that decided for you. I'm sorry I hadn't been able to visit recently, but I do have my hands full..." His gaze drifted back to where Yuri had disappeared to.

I chuckled. "I am just thankful I can spend more time with you here at the University," I smiled at Flynn. I think that made him blush, because his face turned a bright red.

"So-sorry about Yuri, again... Sometimes you just have to be careful around him... you don't know what might happen." I'm not really sure what Flynn was trying to say, but I found it intriguing. Now I wanted to know exactly what kind of secrets Yuri was holding.

"What might happen?"

Flynn sighed. "I won't say, but the problem is you might like it..." I tilted my head. "The girls always like it," he said quietly. My eyes shifted up and now I really was confused. "Anyway, Estelle, I am glad I can accompany you home after school. Would it be too much to ask if I can do this every day?"

This knocked me out of my trance and I grabbed Flynn's hand. "I would be greatly honored if you and Yuri would accompany me every day!" His eyes averted me. Did me mentioning Yuri upset him?

"... Would Yuri have to come every day?"

"Huh? But I thought you two were inseparable..."

"No, I mean, maybe sometimes it could be just you and me..." I really wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I nodded.

"Okay, if you want to visit, you can." I smiled.

Flynn's face turned even more red. "Oh... Estelle, I don't know if that would be appropriate, but um... Well, sure..." He smiled and his normal, calm demeanor came back. He pulled me in closer for a hug and he held me tight. "I live just around the corner, so if you have any trouble with anything, you know where to find me."

He said this out of the blue. It was so contradicting to his previous statement, but I didn't mind. I liked being in the comfort of his arms as well. "Thank you, Flynn."

He gently let go of me and stared back into my eyes. His blue eyes pierced through me like a ray of light. "No, thank you Estelle. I better go... If I leave Yuri alone for too long, I'd hate to see what kind of trouble he'd get into." I chuckled. Flynn really cared for Yuri... it was almost enough to make me slightly envious of what they had.

"Okay, Flynn, I will see you tomorrow." I bowed as he walked off, waving. I stared as his figure slowly faded in the distance. I'm sure he woke Yuri up from his long nap and they were on their way home, which really wasn't that far from here from what Flynn was saying. I stretched my arms straight up like a cat and headed inside to relax. It really was only a two bedroom apartment, with a full-size bath.

My mind drifted. Yuri Lowell. I only met him for brief moments, but each moment stuck with me. I should have been thinking of the moments I had with Flynn today, but they all seemed a blur compared to the meetings with Yuri. He was mysterious, he was blunt, he had a way that made you melt, and more than that, he knew exactly how to get to you. Not just Flynn, but everyone. He knew how to read people. And was he flirting with me? My face turned red as I sat on a couch, trying to piece together the day. He challenged me... to be sexy and busty and confident. I'm not even sure if that really is his type of girl, or if he was just teasing me.

And why am I so caught up in being this person for Yuri? Flynn has already shown me enough attention yet...

I stood up and shook my head. I am the cute one, not sexy. But I _can _be sexy. And I plan to be... so I walked outside and decided to shop in the local shopping district.

I went to a local clothes store to pick something out, but everything looked so... normal. I asked the clerk if they had anything they thought would fit me. They showed me a very cute blouse, but it was only cute. I told them I needed something sexy. The clerk stared at me with a wide smile and told me to follow them. What she revealed to me was an article of clothing I didn't realize existed. It was a silky piece of fabric with ribbon around it – the clerk called it a "corset."

"Usually, women will wear it under their clothing to keep their stomach small and have their chest pop out," the clerk said.

"Chest pop out? Why would you want to do that?"

The clerk chuckled. "It's just a part of 'being sexy.' Some women wear it over since they like the way that the corset looks, but I think in your case, keeping it under your clothes will be better." The clerk placed the corset in a bag and then threw in a strange looking top and skirt. "Don't worry, this outfit will fit with the school standards." She smiled at me. I was still wearing the school uniform. I didn't realize that it could be altered, as long as it still fit within certain standards. The clerk smiled. "So... is this for a boy?"

I felt myself turn red. "I um.. well, sort of... I um..." I fumbled my words and the clerk chuckled. She rang up the outfit and I paid her... but then I realized that she gave me the corset for free.

"Oh ma'am. I can't take this for free. Please, let me pay you for this." I tried to offer the clerk the money for the corset, but she refused.

"It's on me. Go win that boy's heart, and then tell me how it goes." I blushed and then bowed.

"Thank you very much," I said and I left the shop. I was too tired to try anything on tonight, but I would give Yuri the biggest surprise he's probably ever had tomorrow... Well, maybe. Yuri was full of surprises himself... I lied in my bed just awaiting for sleep to overcome me.

I was too curious and overwhelmed by the events to actually go to sleep. More so, I couldn't stop thinking about Yuri... I was afraid of what kind of dreams my mind would make up for me. I tried to think about Flynn, but every time I did, my mind shifted its thoughts to Yuri. His long black hair and that smirk he always gave me when he was teasing me. I also remembered his rage against Alexei...

Alexei... he seemed so familiar, but I can't recall where I know him from. It seemed as though Yuri got into arguments with Alexei often... I really do wonder what happened between them. Was Yuri just a bad student? It seemed a little more personal than that... My thoughts finally drifted me into sleep.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

I woke up quite relaxed. I was very surprised at how relaxed I was. I stretched out of bed and realized that I had never changed out of my school uniform. I must have been even more exhausted than I thought. I performed all of my morning tasks and softly brushed my hair. The pink seemed even more brighter today...

And then I took the dreaded clothing out of the bag. I was so confident yesterday that I could do it, but looking at the outfit I became nervous. I looked at the mirror in the hallway, which I didn't realize was a straight shot to the front door. I began to undress and slowly put on the new uniform. The skirt was the same length, but there was a small slit in the right side. Is this sexy? I then proceeded to tie the corset around my stomach, but my chest was being pesky. I had trouble just keeping them up. It was hard trying to get them perfectly in there.

I was so concentrated on making myself look perfect in the corset that I had not realized that someone had been knocking for the past five minutes. And since I did not answer, they came inside. I turned around, adjusting my corset, to see that blonde boy opening the door and staring at me wide-eyed. I only had this corset and a bra on...

"L-lady Estelle..." He couldn't keep his eyes off of me. His gaze shifted down to my chest.

"Ah Flynn!" I quickly covered myself with the shirt. Although, the shirt was almost as low cut as Yuri wore his... which revealed a little more than I wanted.

He had covered his eyes. "I was worried so I came to check on you. When you didn't answer the door, I um..." He turned his eyes back on me. I was looking back at myself in the mirror.

I looked different... I looked... sexy.

The shirt was just low cut enough to be sexy, but not so much to be too much. And the slit in the skirt was just the right amount of sexy. "Flynn...I look..."

"Amazing." He let out. He couldn't stop staring. He calmly walked closer to me and offered his hand to me. I took it and he kissed the top of it, which made me blush.

"F-Flynn!" I quickly took my hand back. "Is this the kind of girl Yuri likes?" I'm not sure why I asked that.

Flynn looked a little upset from the question, but he stroked his chin, quickly smiling at me. "Yeah I think Yuri won't know what hit him. He's a little..." Flynn smiled and I gave him a curious look. A little what? "... Sometimes he can be oblivious to girls when they are flirting with him, but when he does it he goes all in."

I tilted my head. "Flirting? Wait... I have to...?"

Flynn smiled and grabbed my hand. He led me outside so we can get to class. I just now realized what he was trying to say. I took the challenge to prove that I can be the kind of sexy, confident woman that Yuri likes... but not actually _try _to get Yuri to like me. I think I misunderstood this whole challenge... and more importantly, Flynn is okay with this? Maybe Yuri and him planned something last night. I'm curious to know what it is, but I'm also a little frightened.

I walked into the classroom by myself, since Flynn had departed from me once we arrived at the University, which only made my suspicions about Yuri and him even more apparent. I walked in a little early, since no one except for one person was in there. That one person happened to be the person I wanted to see the most though – Yuri Lowell. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the back of the chair in front of him, and reading a book. This actually surprised me – he didn't seem the type to read books... or maybe he was finishing a last-minute assignment. His hair was in a perfect ponytail and it looked really good on him... my face turned red. My footsteps made small noises, but it was enough for Yuri to look up. I stood in front of him, shyly looking down so he couldn't see the red in my face, although this isn't really showing much confidence. I heard a whistle from his mouth though.

"Wow, who are you and what did you do with Estelle?" I heard him say, followed by a slight chuckle. I started walking to him, head still down. I was going to take the seat next to him again. His eyes kept following me as I walked toward him.

"Y-Yuri Lowell..." I managed to stutter out, though I couldn't think of what else to say. He smiled at me when I stopped next to him. He looked up at me; his head was right next to my chest. This position made me feel uncomfortable, so I leaned down to be on the same eye level as him. "I challenge you... to a sword duel after school." That took forever to blurt out.

He smiled and leaned closer to my face, placing his hand on my cheek and slowly caressing it toward a strand of hair that he played with. I couldn't help but turn red from his movements. "Oh? Is that what you're all dressed up for? I'll gladly humor you, Estelle. This could be fun."

Humor me? He really didn't believe that I knew how to use a sword. I may not be as good as him, although I have never seen him in action, but I can still wield one. And him playing with my hair isn't... it's not nice. He is teasing me, I know he is. He continued to play with small strands of my hair close to my cheek, and with each moment he seemed to be getting closer to my face. What was he doing? What was Yuri Lowell doing...?

Within moments, our foreheads were touching. He wore a maniacal looking smirk on his face, and I could feel the red cover my pale skin up. "You okay Estelle? You're burning up..." He said that, but he was smiling the whole time. I'm not sick... he knew I was blushing. He knew I was nervous, but yet he continued to toy with me.

And then he pressed his lips onto mine. His eyes had slowly closed when he did it, but mine widened. I wanted to get away, yet there was nothing I could do... not because he was holding me, but because deep down I really didn't want to get away. He continued playing with my hair with his right hand and he placed his other arm around my waist. I couldn't help but lift my leg up like I read in fairy tales – the princess is kissed by her prince and her leg lifts up.

This... was my first kiss too. And Yuri Lowell stole it... not Flynn Scifo, the one I had thought would steal it from me... but Yuri. And I didn't mind.

We stayed like this for what seemed to be awhile – he brought me closer to him and I could feel his warmth. Then we heard footsteps, which indicated more students would be coming in. I quickly pushed myself off of Yuri but he still held my hand. He gave me a sincere smile. His face was not red like mine was – how can he do this without being nervous? That just makes me wonder how many other girls he's kissed... I sat down in the chair next to him as he gracefully let go of my hand and winked at me. My face was burning up from nervousness and embarrassment. Did that just happen? I'm glad Flynn didn't see that... Wait, Flynn! But Yuri kissed me, so that means we're... Oh but I never gave Flynn the proper chance...

Soon enough, Flynn walked in the classroom and headed toward Yuri and me. "I can't wait for our duel, Estelle," Yuri smiled at me as soon as Flynn sat down next to Yuri. I quickly looked away.

Flynn looked at me, even though I was turned away. "Duel? Estelle, are you sure? Yuri is pretty dangerous with a sword…"

Yuri snickered, "I'm not going to hurt her. Just a friendly sparring match, right Estelle?" I can only imagine that Yuri looked at me. I nodded and made a sort of affirmative sound, though I refused to face them while my face was still bright red. Yuri was so cool and casual about the events of what just happened, and it really bothered me. I wondered how long this day would drag on…

The school day was over and I stood in the courtyard, awaiting Yuri. I held a small shield in front of me and I wielded a small rapier sword. The tip was not sharp so the blades would not hurt – we borrowed the swords from the fencing class. Flynn stood next to me as we waited for Yuri, and much to my surprised a number of students were gathering around us.

"Lady Estelle," Flynn said quietly. "You really won't back down?"

I shook my head. "No Flynn, I don't give up on a challenge." Even though I challenged Yuri to this. I gulped though. "Yuri… won't actually hurt me, right?" I suddenly felt a little concerned.

Flynn stood in thought. "Well, um, sometimes when Yuri gets caught in a fight, he loses all sense of his surroundings. He may even forget who he's fighting…"

I stood my ground as we saw Yuri walking from the crowd of people, a cocky grin on his face. It looked like he was going to enjoy himself. Flynn tossed Yuri the sword he was going to use and Yuri caught it, flawlessly. I felt a little scared now. Flynn ran to the sidelines so he wouldn't be caught, although I think he really wanted to join the fight.

"All right Estelle, you asked for it. Bring it!" Yuri taunted me. I ran toward him with my shield in front of me and charged my sword at him. He stepped back and swung his sword, which clashed with mine. The crowd that had surrounded us were saying "ooo" and "ahh" each time our swords hit. He kept ruthlessly clashing his sword against mine, so I finally jumped back a couple paces to get a rest. Flynn wasn't lying- I caught a peek of Yuri's eyes as he was fighting. They glistened like the sun, the glow was brilliant… He really enjoyed this.

We stood, staring at each other for a few seconds, until he finally charged at me. I blocked his hits with my shield each time, even though he wasn't giving me anytime to make an attack. Finally I ducked down and rolled under his blade, appearing behind him. I poked his back with my sword and he quickly turned around. He then proceeded to use some sort of special Arte on me, which was really hard to dodge. It was just a shock wave, but it was still painful. I ran toward him and our blades continued to hit one another. After a few moments of this, Yuri just stopped blocking and I accidentally pushed him down. He fell to the ground, a big smile on his face, and I stood above him. Did he… did he just let me win?

The crowd was cheering. I looked around and saw a shocked expression on Flynn's face and… Wait! I also saw Alexei. Had he been there, watching the fight this whole time? I then looked down at Yuri. That fall really seemed to hurt, even though he had a big smile on his face. By now, everyone except for a couple of students, Flynn, and Alexei were gone. I leaned down to Yuri and set down my sword and shield. I casted a healing spell on him, although after it was done, he sat up and grabbed my wrist. He stared at it.

"What the?" He said, investigating my arm.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I really wanted to know why he was investigating my arm like that.

"There's no Blastia… How are you able to use healing Artes?"

My eyes widened. I knew I forgot to put something on today. My Blastia… even though it is fake, I can use Artes without anyone questioning me. Blastia is how people can use powerful Artes, nobles obtain one and so do students. However, I am able to use Artes without a Blastia. I have no idea why, but I never once questioned it.

Until now.

"That's… because, well…" I stuttered. Flynn walked closer to us and kneeled down. Everyone was gone now, except for Alexei who was standing near the trees. I don't know if Flynn or Yuri saw him or not.

"Yuri, enough questions," Flynn stepped in.

Yuri gave a strange look to Flynn, whose gaze was pointing toward Alexei. Yuri looked behind him, then back at Flynn. Yuri's expression changed to determination. "Sorry Estelle," Yuri said, letting go of my wrist and sitting back down in a more comfortable position.

We stayed quiet until finally Flynn spoke, "He's gone." He must have meant Alexei. I looked back to where he was, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Yuri stood up and brushed himself off, and then offered his hand to me. I took it, but as soon as I was lifted up, I fell right into Yuri's chest. I was exhausted. Flynn shot up standing and I could see the irritation on his face when Yuri's hands wrapped around me. I still didn't understand what the whole thing with Alexei was about, but it must have been serious. At least, they didn't want to discuss me not having a Blastia around him.

"Flynn, help me put her on my back. I'm taking her home… and staying with her," Yuri suddenly said. I may have turned red, but I was too exhausted.

"Like hell you are, Yuri," Flynn argued, yet I could feel him taking me and helping me rest on Yuri's back. I clasped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. Yuri held my legs, which had wrapped around his stomach. His arms felt nice on my legs… my legs! I realized how much of them were being revealed.

"Flynn, don't argue with me. She needs rest… and protection."

"Then let me protect her!"

"And leave me in our place? They'll be looking for me there. That's why you go home and I stay with Estelle." This must have shut Flynn up, because he didn't argue.

"S…Sorry Flynn…" I managed to get out. He stood close to me and smiled.

"Take care Estelle. If Yuri gets out of hand, don't be afraid to smack him around."

I chuckled and rested against Yuri. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I was glad I wouldn't be alone.

I opened my eyes in my room and it was dark. I was snuggled up in covers, and when I looked over to the door, it opened. Yuri brought a plate of food and sat it on the table next to me. "Awake?" he asked as he turned the light on.

I sat up and smiled, nodding. I began to eat the food, slowly. I was just a grilled cheese sandwich, but it tasted so good. "Did you cook this Yuri?"

He nodded as he began eating. "I kind of have to. Flynn shouldn't be near a kitchen or else bad things happen." He smirked as he continued to eat.

I stared at him, curious. "I would never have guessed." I continued to eat. As we finished, I had to know the truth from the duel earlier that day. "Yuri. You let me win."

He smirked and leaned back in his chair, with that smug look of his. "Was it that obvious?"

I huffed at this. "Why?"

"I saw enough. I didn't want to hurt you," Yuri leaned forward, clasping his hands under his chin. "Besides, I got to see something interesting because of it."

I looked at my wrist. "I don't know why," I said, because I had a feeling he would ask.

Yuri sighed, unclasping his hands. "It's never that easy, huh?" He smirked and stood up, stretching. "That's okay. We can find out together." He walked around the table and sat next to me, placing his hand on mine. His face was really close to mine. "So, when did you want to tell Flynn?"

What was he talking about? "Tell Flynn what?" I asked. I really was confused.

He clasped my cheek with his other hand and turned my face to look at his. He had that maniacal grin on his face again. "You know what. Awww, come on Estelle, are you saying this morning was just a one-time thing?"

A one-time-! What is he talking about? He kissed her that morning! "Y-Yuri! We are not dating!"

I tried to get away, but there was nowhere to go, and his grip held me closer. His face was so close. "But we can be," was all he said before he pressed his lips against mine.

There were more important things to attend to. Like explaining Alexei… Alexei! I pushed Yuri off of me to ask him about Alexei. "Yuri… What is going on with Alexei?"

Yuri looked puzzled, probably because he couldn't explain it very well. "He's dangerous, but you don't need to worry about it Estelle. Just leave it to Flynn and me." He smiled and leaned closer to me.

"You'll… protect me?" He nodded. "But I should be able to protect…my…" I had become exhausted all of the sudden. I leaned against Yuri's shoulder since he was there.

N-not because I liked him or anything! Actually, who am I trying to fool? He was protecting me… and he showed interest. He was, for lack of a better phrase, my knight. He nodded.

"You're exhausted Estelle. If you want, I'll try to explain it tomorrow," Yuri smiled at me and laid my head on a pillow, then covered me up. He loomed over me and smiled, then leaned down and kissed my forehead. I think he was going to leave my room, so I irrationally did something I never thought I would have.

I grabbed his arm. "Stay with me Yuri," I said. I wanted his warmth. I wanted his protection.

I wanted him.

He looked down and smiled, then lied next to me. I moved my head gently to rest on his chest and he placed his hand through my hair. I have never felt more comfortable than I did now. With him stroking my hair, I gently closed my eyes until sleep took over me.

**Day 2 End**


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

I woke up hugging something soft. It didn't feel like Yuri at all, but I squeezed it tighter. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was snuggling a pillow. I sat up, still holding the pillow, and looked around me. There was no sign of Yuri – I couldn't have dreamt it, could I? There's no way... his chest was so warm, and he was stroking my hair gently. I shook my head and laid the pillow down, stretching as I stood up. I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, but I didn't mind – I had more things on my mind than what I was wearing.

I completed all of my morning tasks, and when I looked at a clock in my front room, I realized that Yuri had left me asleep- making me miss class. He must not have wanted to disturb me, but still, this was only my 3rd day and I did not want to make a bad impression.

3rd day? Wow... it seems like it's been longer than that... so much has happened in these past two days. It feels like I've known Yuri a lot longer than 2 days.

I shook my head and walked outside. With how late it was, there was no way that I was going to make it to any of my classes. Also, to be honest, I barely felt safe walking alone ever since yesterday. The mystery of Alexei was left unexplained, but it was clear that he was dangerous, especially since no one wished to discuss my non-Blastia while he was around. I decided I would go to their house – Flynn did say that it was just around the corner. I would meet them there.

The walk to their place was short. I could tell it was their place because it was small and it had two wooden swords in the front of their door. Maybe one of them was home already. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. I knocked twice, and before I could knock a third time, Flynn opened the door. "La- Estelle!"

I bowed to Flynn. "Flynn, do you mind if I come in?" He blushed a little and moved out of the way, leading me inside his house.

"I apologize for the mess. It isn't fit for you, but please come in," There he went again, being so formal. His face was turned away from me.

I stepped inside and he closed the door. I turned around to face him. "Flynn, please don't be so formal with me. I came to the school not wanting to be treated like a princess."

He glanced toward me, then looked away again. What was wrong with him? He did okay yesterday with not being so formal. Did something happen today? "Okay, Estelle. I will try my hardest."

I nodded and walked closer to him, clasping his hands in mine. "Thank you, Flynn." He looked up at me. His face just spoke exhaustion, and it seemed like he could collapse at any moment. "Flynn, is everything okay? Where is Yuri?"

He removed his hand from my grasp and walked past me, then turned around to face me. "Yuri had to stay after today. As for everything being okay, I'm not sure..." I tilted my head and gave Flynn a curious expression. "Alexei didn't show up today. We thought it might have had something to do with you."

"Me?" Was it because of my Blastia?

Flynn nodded and walked closer to me, grabbing my wrist. "He was there, watching everything, and once it was revealed that you can perform Artes without a Blastia, he disappeared. Did he use to work in the castle, Estelle?"

I was curious of that myself. I knew I recognized Alexei before, but I wasn't sure where. He must have worked in the castle. I shook my head, "He looks familiar, but I'm sorry Flynn, I can't remember." I looked around the small home – it was actually a very nice little place, fitting for two good friends. I then looked back at Flynn, who was staring at me with concerned eyes. "Do you think Yuri is investigating Alexei?"

Flynn sighed. "I wouldn't put it past him. Once he sees something unjust, he has to go and fix it, no matter what. I say everything about Alexei has been a little strange, especially when he just stood and eavesdropped on us about your Healing Artes." Flynn let go of my wrist and looked at me.

Then, he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. This really shocked me. "F-Flynn!"

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he said suddenly. I wasn't being fair to Flynn. I had to tell him... these feelings I thought I had, were nothing more than the joy of being admired. But toward Yuri, they seemed almost genuine... Yet, Flynn beat me to the punch. "That's why, I don't mind Yuri taking care of you. He can protect you in ways I cannot."

I sighed – did Yuri tell him, or was it obvious? "Flynn, I'm sorry. It happened so suddenly..." He let go of me and smiled. "But... Yuri and I..."

Flynn started to chuckle. "You're just the kind of person Yuri needs in his life. There are things that you can do for him that I cannot... and there are things that Yuri can do for you that I cannot. I'm just not needed."

"That's not true, Flynn!" I blurted out. His expression looked confused. "You know Yuri more than anyone in this world... and because of you, I was able to get out of my prison and be in these wonderful classes. So, don't say that you aren't needed Flynn. If not for you, Yuri and I..." I paused and stared at Flynn. He was really listening to me. "Well... we've started dating. If not for you, neither of us would have met each other and... I'm sorry Flynn, that's not what I meant to say." I said that, out loud, in front of Flynn. I thought I hurt him, but it was quite the opposite.

He smiled, and began laughing. "I figured as much. Yuri wouldn't shut up today – you two really are what the other needs." He smiled and hugged me again. "Thank you though, Lady Estellise. If the both of you were left alone, I'm sure you'd get into lots of trouble."

I blushed and tried to squirm out of his hold. "Wa-wait, what do you mean by that?"

"A curious princess in a new world, and Yuri. That's just him, exploring the unknown. You both need someone to keep you in check." He let go of me and smiled.

His expression then turned solemn. "I am worried about Yuri though. It's been almost an hour since class ended."

Had I really been sleeping for that long? "Then, let's go look for him..." I offered my hand to Flynn. "Together."

Flynn looked at my hand and chuckled as he took it. "Yuri's influence is strong." I blushed. I would have done that before!... I think. It didn't matter. There was a plot with Alexei brewing and Yuri may have been caught in it. As his girlfriend and life partner, it was up to us to find him.

And I had to know more about Alexei.

* * *

When we reached the courtyard in the school, Yuri was arguing with Alexei. I wanted to run and help him, and when I almost shouted his name, Flynn placed his hand over my mouth and dragged me back to hide behind a tree. I started to squirm, but he shushed me instead. Finally, when I stopped squirming, he let go of my mouth.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He whispered back, "Yuri is capable of himself. If it turns that Alexei is too much for him, I will go in and help. We're still unsure of what Alexei wants but..." He looked at me for a few moments. "I'm almost certain it's something to do with you."

I sighed. He was right. We sat behind a tree, his hand still around my waist so I wouldn't barge in, and we listened to the argument, hoping to find some answers.

"Where's the girl?" Alexei demanded, though from the sounds of it, this was not the first time he has asked this.

Yuri made a grunting sound. "You'd like to know, wouldn't you? Sorry, even I don't know that... Like I'd tell you if I did."

Alexei groaned. "Do you not understand what kind of danger that... power she has is? You're a fool to hide her. Even more of a fool to show your face to me, Yuri Lowell. It's a different story during campus hours, but now..." Alexei's glare lowered. It was really intimidating and frightening. "Things might happen..."

The way Alexei said that, it seemed as though he meant to kill Yuri. Kill Yuri? Just what kind of professor was he? After that, Alexei unsheathed a sword he was hiding under his coat and charged toward Yuri. Yuri blocked it, but it still looked like he was struggling. I couldn't stand watching him fight any more – he might get seriously hurt if we didn't move. Flynn didn't move a muscle though. He stayed still as we both watched the fight continue. Yuri was able to land some hits on Alexei, but it still seemed as though Alexei had the upper hand. For every one hit Yuri got on him, he landed about four or five. It wasn't fair, and had to be stopped. Then, in what seemed to be a flash of a second, Yuri fell to the ground with bruises all over, and Alexei stood over him, his large figure pointing his sword toward Yuri as though it were checkmate.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Without thinking, I tore away from Flynn's grasp and ran toward Yuri. "Yuri!" I cried out. Flynn jumped up and ran after me, disgraced that he didn't keep a better grip on my side. Both Yuri and Alexei glanced over toward me – what was I doing? Just three days ago I was trapped in my castle, being sheltered and dreaming about seeing Flynn. And now… I'm throwing my life on the line for someone I just met.

It was almost like Romeo and Juliet, an old book I used to read at the castle. Everything was full of romance and I always dreamed of living in that city, of being Juliet.

I ran to the two men and started to breath heavily as I stopped my steps. I may not have been fully recovered, but I had to stop Alexei. "S…stop. Please stop. I do not know what this man did, but it is not proper etiquette for a professor to treat a student this way!" What did I just say?

Yuri's eyebrow cocked curiously like he was surprised at the way I acted, but he probably wasn't surprised at all. Alexei smiled at me and lowered his sword, still staring at me with cold eyes. I was scared… what was going to happen? Then a tug on my arm was felt and it was Flynn. I looked at him with eyes of worry, and he stared straight back at me.

"Lady Este – Estelle. That was reckless," was all Flynn could spill out. We both stared back at Alexei, who let out a laugh of amusement and turned to us both, completely ignoring Yuri. He pointed his sword toward me, which caused both Flynn and I to step back a little bit.

"I had a feeling. That power you showed me yesterday was proof enough that you were something more than an ordinary student," Alexei said as he stepped closer to me. With each step he made closer, both Flynn and I stepped back. "Estelle, I can put that power to good use."

"I don't want it to put to good use. I just want to go to school and learn many new things. I want to read more books, and explore the outside world, and I-" Before I could say anymore, Alexei had slashed toward me.

No… not toward me. He slashed me. His sword cut my shirt, which left a small scar on my stomach. Blood poured out. Not enough to for me to die from it, but enough to weaken me… No, it was a good amount of blood. The cold red stained my uniform as it dripped down my leg- I fell to my knees with Flynn staring behind me. I can only imagine that his face was full of horror.

Yuri slowly rose up and charged at Alexei as fast as he could, which through my blurred vision, was not that fast. "You bastard! What have you done?" Yuri called out. He held his sword up and aimed straight for Alexei's head, but Alexei managed to block it with his arm. The sword cut Alexei's arm deep, but it wasn't completely cut off. It was frightening; this whole time Alexei had a smile, even as the blade drove into his arm.

I slowly crawled to save Yuri. My vision was becoming more blurry by the second; everything looked as though they were constantly moving horizontally. I wanted to stop Alexei. Flynn's voice was murmuring something, but it was barely audible now. I believe he asked me to stay back, but I wasn't sure. I think he started to run toward me – he would save Yuri himself probably. Alexei was in front of me, still blurry, and I reached out to grab his hand with the sword to steal it from him. When I touched his hand, however, a blinding light emitted from the blade.

In an instant, both Yuri and Flynn were knocked back in opposite directions, and that blinding light seemed to envelop both Alexei and I. That was the last thing I remember seeing before I lost consciousness.

**Day 3 End.**


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

The piercing light from above caused my eyes to shoot open. My breathing was incredibly heavy. It felt as though someone was continuously driving a blade into my chest, not allowing me any room for air. It took me awhile to realize that I was in my room at the castle. After blinking several times, I looked around at my surroundings. The giant window that overlooked the garden had curtains that were open, and that's where the sun had been shining on me from. My books were still in place; my bed was the same… I guess not much had changed in the three days I was at school.

What happened? I held my head tight, still trying to comprehend the previous day's events, and more importantly wondered why I was here? I was in the courtyard of school, something had happened between Professor Alexei and Yuri and –

Before I could gather all of my thoughts, I heard the door slam open and someone came running toward me. I was happy to see someone I knew, but…

"Estellise!" The blonde boy called as he ran to my bed. I think there might have been tears in his eyes, but I wasn't sure. Everything was still a blur. He held my left hand as he kneeled by my side, kissing the hand. "I was worried. You collapsed so suddenly that we had to postpone the wedding. It's been almost a week since you've been out."

I gave him a curious look. Wedding? Who was getting married? Had my father decided to commit to the woman he was seeing and told everyone? If that was true, then why hadn't I been informed? Maybe there was a letter at my house, but because of the day's events I had no way of seeing it. Also… a week? That means… oh. But, why was Flynn coming to see me and not Yuri? I shook my head. "Flynn. Whose wedding is it?"

His jaw seemed to drop as I asked this, as though it should have been common knowledge. "Estellise, did that deep sleep mess with your head? It's your wedding."

My… wait, what? I shook my head again. And he was calling me Estellise again… I told him many times that it was Estelle. The nickname Yuri gave me… it was my name. "My…? Flynn, who am I getting married to?"

Flynn sighed, yet smiled. He seemed to be clearly frustrated with me, but I guess he understood since I had been sleeping for about a week. He stood up and cupped my face with his hand, smiling right at me. "I'm not sure what you saw while you were sleeping, but you don't remember?" His face turned slightly red. I don't think he wanted to say who it was, but I really wanted to know. I was at a loss. I thought I was with Yuri, but he's not here and –

Flynn pressed his lips against mine and let them go very quickly. What? He smiled at me. "I… um. It's to me, Estellise."

What? My eyes widened. When did I commit to this? I barely knew Flynn and Yuri; I would have never committed to marrying one of them. I was confused, truly. What had happened in that week that I was sleeping? I looked away from Flynn, trying to piece everything together. I didn't want him there… I couldn't… I had to see Yuri. "Flynn. Can you leave me alone, please? My head is still…I'm still weak."

I didn't even look up to see Flynn's face, but I could tell he was showing concern. "Of course, Estellise. How does tomorrow sound? I can inform your father and we'll be able to go through with the ceremony."

"I don't know. I just… need to think."

"Please let me know if there's anything I can do. Take care, Estellise." I'm sure Flynn bowed, but I didn't look up to see. The door shut and I was alone with my thoughts.

I didn't know what to do. I had to know what was going on; everything seemed so strange and unreal, but was this my reality? I looked down at my garments and they were a beautiful blue dress; my blue dress that I normally wore around the castle. Why was I marrying Flynn? I sighed and gently stepped out of my bed. My body really was weak, like it had been a long time since I've been on my feet. I struggled just to stand up properly. Stumbling toward the giant window, I barely collapsed through the glass. As I held myself up by my arms pressing against the glass, I saw exactly who I wanted to see in the garden, but I wish I hadn't.

There he was. Yuri Lowell… except he had his arm around a beautiful female with long blue hair. She appeared to be slightly scantily dressed, but she had amazing curves. She was, by all definition, very sexy. What happened? Was Yuri the type to move on so fast? Is that why I'm marrying Flynn? I just, I didn't… I couldn't understand. My eyes were wide as I stared at the two, talking and laughing and his arm around her shoulder. Yuri was wearing a black outfit with a low cut top, and his hair was down, so very down and stunning. I stared for what seemed to be hours, and after it seemed like they were done, Yuri's eyes stared right up at me. Had he seen me? There was a big grin on his face and then he turned his head back to the blue-haired beauty. I couldn't see what expression she had but she seemed to walk off, while he stood there with his hands in his pockets. Was he waiting for something? Maybe Flynn was going to meet him, or maybe…

Without thinking, I ran out the door and headed downstairs to the garden. I ran through a couple of guards that might have said something to me, but I paid them no mind. I was focused on one thing; that was to see Yuri. When I ran out the door that led to the gardens, I saw him staring up at the sky. Was he deep in thought, contemplating something, or…? I didn't know, but I had to make my presence known. I walked closer until I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Yuri Lowell. You aren't supposed to be on castle grounds unless given written permission," was all I could say. I wanted to say more, but the words wouldn't come out. He placed his hands on his hips and turned around to face me, with the biggest grin on his face. What was he thinking?

"Is that so, Princess?" So he knew? Wait… Flynn must have told him. "I couldn't miss my best friends' wedding, so of course I'm here. What, you decide that you don't want to be my friend anymore?" He smirked as he stepped closer to me. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I shook my head. "N-no that's not it at all! I was just… well; I had been asleep for a week so everything was so unclear." As those words left my mouth, I knew something was wrong. This world, this reality felt wrong. Even as I stood here, exchanging words with Yuri, it still felt wrong. He wasn't teasing me like he used to. He's acting as though we are just mere friends instead of something else; something that we were trying to be.

He flipped his hair back with his wrist and grinned back at me. "Yeah, I heard about that. I was almost worried, but I knew that you would come back. Flynn had stayed by your side almost non-stop." He walked closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. It sent chills down my spine. He then leaned down and placed his mouth close to my ear, which gave me more chills. He slowly opened his mouth and whispered, "You'd think I'd be mad at you since you took my best friend away, but really I'm happy for the both of you." He moved away and let his hand off my shoulder, stepping off into the castle. I felt hot, like I was running a fever. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right. Those past three days were so vivid, so alive, but now I was to be married to Flynn Scifo, when I really wanted Yuri Lowell. And here Yuri was praising me for marrying Flynn. He must have noticed that something was wrong, because his footsteps stopped.

"You seemed as though you wanted to say something else to me, Princess." He almost sounded sarcastic. What could I say? When I tried to confront him about what was going on, I blurted out nonsense. Of course I wanted Yuri here. He then turned back around toward me, and I found the strength to turn back to face him, trying to hide my face as much as possible. He walked closer to me and grabbed my left arm, leaning his face closer in. He whispered again, "Not here. Meet me at the inn in the lower quarter when the moon rises. I don't want Flynn to hear it." With that, he let go of my arm and walked back to where he was headed, leaving me to stare back at him.

Had he known? Was he feeling what I was? That this world isn't right… Something about it seemed off. So, was Yuri aware of what had happened in the past three days? He knew that there was a lot I had on my mind, so perhaps he knew that this world was not right. I had to see him that night; to make sure that I wasn't losing my mind.

* * *

Flynn had gone to his room for the night. I guess he was staying at the castle, though I cannot remember when that happened. Was that while I was asleep as well? I wasn't sure, nor did it make any sense. I had put on an old silk dress that was from my mother – it seemed to be a nightgown, but it was elegant and pink, it seemed to look like something a noble woman would wear. Not a princess, but almost certainly a noble. The straps fell gently below my shoulders and the sleeves ended at about my elbows. The skirt had a slit starting at my knees, and it flowed back until it stopped just above my ankles. There were some embroidered emblems on the dress that were a darker shade of pink, but it didn't mean much to me. I was ready to see Yuri.

As I looked around my room to head out, I realized that I forgot something very important; my blastia. I walked over to my dresser, right next to my bed, and opened the drawer. I pulled out a gold bracelet with a red jewel embedded into it; my fake blastia. I clasped it around my wrist. With that, I headed out to meet Yuri at the inn, hoping no one would see me.

I had never been outside in the town so late at night, but everything looked beautiful. The lights from the buildings shined brilliantly and reflected from the stone. All the businesses were so busy; I hadn't realized that Zaphias was such a bustling town at night. As I stared in awe around the buildings, I slowly made my way toward the inn, which seemed to be crowded. Yuri wanted to meet me _here_, with all these people? What was he thinking? Then I saw it, on the left side of the inn was a small balcony with wooden steps that led to it. There stood Yuri, leaning against the railing and smiling back at me. I knew where I was going then.

As I walked up the stairs, Yuri greeted me with a smile and led me into the door. It was a small room, with just a bed and a small stove and a small closet, with a window that overlooked the entrance. I looked around; it seemed as though he was staying in this room. I then stared back at him. His eyes were looking straight through me – as though he was thoroughly investigating me. The door behind him made a closing sound, which startled me greatly. I think he may have locked it as well, because I could hear the sound of a key. He looked back at me.

"Close the door behind you. It should lock automatically."

It was more of a demand than anything, but I followed, although I didn't like it much. How dare he boss me around after treating me that way? I sighed and turned around, only to find him very close to me. Almost too close… He slammed his hand against the door behind me, almost overpowering me. His stature was beaming over me, and his face was so close to mine I could hardly breathe. What was happening?

"What was it you wanted to say, Princess?" His voice was almost cold. This wasn't the Yuri I remembered.

It was hard to speak with him so close. I could feel my face getting hot. "Yuri… This isn't right."

With his other hand, the one not on the door, he grabbed a strand of my hair gently and started twirling it. "Of course it isn't. You're marrying my best friend, yet you come to me in the middle of the night. Do I make you nervous, Estelle?"

He made me very nervous. There it was though – the name I've wanted to hear since I woke up. Estelle. That's my name… That was the name Yuri gave me. "That's not what I mean. There is something about this marriage that feels wrong. That this isn't the way it should be. This shouldn't be my reality." He stopped playing with my hair and gave me a stare, though his finger was still wrapped around the strand. "You and I had bonded, Yuri. I like Flynn, but you are the only one I can trust with my life." What was I saying? Those weren't the right words that I wanted to say, but they came out that way.

His eyes didn't blink at all. He let go of my hair and stood straight up, removing his arm from shadowing my body. He scratched his head – it felt like he was about to burst into laughter. "Man, what the hell happened to you when you were asleep?" I innocently blinked at him. "Yeah, there was a time when I thought you were it. That naïve girl that went to school with us, who was so enamored with Flynn. I wanted to taint that – but more importantly…" He sighed and placed his hands on his hips, looking away from me. "…I wanted you to save me," he said that under his breath, but I could hear it. I didn't know what it meant, but I was afraid to ask. "Remember when you went to our school?" He asked me, but didn't give time to answer. He just went straight into his explanation.

"We met through Flynn, and he was upset because I was chasing after you. There was some trouble with Professor Alexei. He found out about who you were and made it public – this was only so he can overthrow the kingdom. It was after this day that you committed yourself to Flynn - because he saved you… not me." His voice drifted off and sighed. "You don't remember that do you? Alexei kidnapped you. He was a former knight of this castle, but due to suspicious behavior, he had been thrown out like a dog. We are still unsure of why he was after you over Ioder, but I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore."

I looked at him, curiously. It seemed off… those details were somewhat correct from my memories, but they didn't sound completely right. "Is Alexei dead?" I asked.

Yuri's cold eyes pierced through me. "You don't remember? His body was found… just outside of the city." His gaze shifted away from me. "That was part of the reason you chose Flynn as well, but if you don't remember exactly, it's probably better that way."

I grew more curious by the minute. So what I experienced was just an illusion? I was recalling memories in a different way. "Yuri… I had only known you for three days when Alexei attacked."

His eyes were wide as they stared at me. "What? No… you had been at school for at least a year. We had tried that whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing after a couple months of meeting through Flynn. Of course, we only did it after Flynn was okay with it, but…" He shook his head. "Anyway, after that Alexei incident, the school was closed. You decided to be with Flynn because… well, I wasn't there when he rescued you. It was just him. You don't remember any of that?"

What was happening? My head was drawing a blank – everything was fuzzy. I leaned back against the door, holding my head with my left hand. Nothing made sense anymore. I didn't like it at all. The room looked blurry as I tried to make sense of everything. I knew Yuri for longer than I thought – well, that was good news, but still nothing made sense. What had happened that made me feel like Flynn was who I should be with? It didn't make sense. I kept on drawing a blank – nothing right was coming up. I sighed and bowed gently to Yuri.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you tonight. I hope you will grace us with your presence tomorrow at the wedding," was all I could muster up. I could feel the tears starting to form, so I turned away fast and started to open the door.

I couldn't tell what Yuri was doing, but before I could open the door, my lips were locked with his. Nothing seemed real anymore. We stood there, his arm around mine, for what seemed to be hours, only for him to let me go and turn away without even saying goodbye. He just went to his bed and lied down, not even looking up. I turned back around to walk through the door. Nothing made sense anymore. What was real and what was the dream? I had to find out. I'm sure there was something in my library that had some sort of information I could draw from. There was no time to sleep – I had to know the truth. What was happening to me? I needed to know. Did those three days mean nothing? Were they just pointless illusions in which my mind was playing tricks on me? Or were those illusions reality and is this world the illusion? It didn't matter – I had to find out, and find out fast. All these thoughts were racing in my head as I ran back to the castle, hoping no one would see me come back in.

As luck would have it, I made it back into my room without being seeing and immediately headed to my books. I wasn't sure what to look for, but I felt like that it would pop up at me when I saw it. Like, I would just know which books I was looking for when my eyes gazed across them, like it was intuition. I scanned the books that were closest to my bed, hoping something, just anything would pop out.

Then I saw it. _Alternate Realities and the Theories Behind them_. I don't remember ever reading that book, but it was there. I knew my library would have a book just for this situation – after all, it has many books about the world and its surroundings, why should it not have books based around theories? I reached up and grabbed it, opening it and reading everything it had to offer.

I understood that these were all just theories, but everything seemed so oddly relevant. The concept of another universe that had the same concepts and rules as this one, as well as the same people, was explained thoroughly. By this explanation, there was the possibility of having an infinite amount of universes that co-exist with one another. With each choice in life that we decide, the undecided choice disappears. However, what happens to that choice? We always wonder what if this had happened. What if I did this instead of that? According to the theories that I was reading, those choices are sort of "recorded" into fate, and thus create an alternate universe - an alternate timeline, which has choices that we discarded. These timelines seem to be happening at the same time, continuous, not stopping, and coexist with one another. It should be impossible for the universes to interact with each other. However some of the theories state that through a worm hole in space, traveling between universes was not impossible.

I blinked as I read this book. The last thing I remember before waking up from my deep sleep was a bright flash of light that was created when I touched Alexei's sword. Could the reaction between his sword and my body have created a worm hole? I had to know… I had to find that sword.

Yuri told me that Alexei's body was found just outside of town. I needed to know where. As I closed the book, I noticed that my door slowly opened. Small steps came in and gently closed it. The boy that came through stared at me and blinked curiously, since the lights in my room were still on.

"Lady Estellise… I mean… Estellise –"

"Please Flynn. Call me Estelle."

He stared at me, curious. "My apologies Estelle. Do you mind if I ask why? Ever since that day, you refused to be called that."

I shook my head. Something happened that made me hate Yuri so much that I even took away his name he gave me? What was I thinking? I loved that nick name, more than anything. It was mine, and mine alone. "Well, I… I changed my mind. I want to be called Estelle. Please, Flynn."

He sighed as he stepped closer to me. "As you wish. It seems like that sleep caused a lot to happen in your mind. Can I ask why?"

I shook my head again. He couldn't get his answers before I had mine. "No. I'm sorry Flynn. Not until you tell me one thing."

"Anything, Estelle."

"Do you know about my blastia?" I had to be certain. If this was truly a different reality, I'm almost certain Flynn wouldn't know about it. Alexei knew about it in this world most likely, but Flynn and Yuri didn't. Because Yuri didn't mention it when he told me about the story, or wanted to say anything about how I was wearing the fake one. I know it sounded almost like a non-definitive way to determine that this was a different reality, but it felt like it was right. Like this was going to be a very important clue.

He stared at me with his hand under his chin and thought for a few moments. "It's just like mine. It's on your bracelet. You can't use healing artes without it."

I shook my head. I showed him my wrist, and then I took off the bracelet. I dropped it on the ground, which caused him to start walking closer to me. I threw my hand up in front of me to stop him. With concentration, I started to cast a healing arte on myself. I was enveloped in a green glow, in which I opened my eyes after the arte was finished only to see Flynn very close to me, staring in awe.

"You… no… That's not possible. Alexei had tried to take your blastia off before, but it didn't work. Your artes weren't working… What is going on here?"

I shook my head. "I do not know Flynn. But I do know that this is the way that I have always been. Truly." I bowed to him, and while I did I grabbed my blastia back and placed it on my wrist. "I'm sorry Flynn. I –"

He grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up. "Don't. You can and you will. We're going to get through this. After all, tomorrow you will be my wife."

Those words scared me – more than they should. Did he understand what was going on? I don't think he did. Flynn was more concerned with the wedding. This wasn't right, this reality didn't feel right. I'm supposed to be like everyone else and have a blastia? And when it's off it didn't work? No. That wasn't right. None of this was right. As Flynn clasped me in a hug, everything began to be a blur. Nothing was real anymore – was I in the illusion or was I from the illusion? Were there such things as alternate universes and timelines? If so, what happened in the past that dramatically changed everything?

I had to know, and the answers to that lied in Alexei's sword.

**Day 4 End**


End file.
